The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus storing an application that is activated with an activation key and an image forming system including the image forming apparatus.
Conventionally, there is an image forming apparatus to which an application (program) can be additionally installed. However, there is a case where the application cannot be used only by installing the application in the image forming apparatus (without obtaining a license). In this case, it is necessary to request for license to the manufacturer or dealer of the application to receive an issue of the license.
For instance, there is conventionally known a network device (multifunction peripheral) that obtains an application from an application server system via a network. This network device obtains a license necessary for activating the newly installed application from the application server system via a network.